Poems for Who I Really Am
by ADirectioner'sLovingHeart
Summary: These are just some small poems with each members of the Hamato family and what they are feeling and thinking. This takes place during a chapter I have not yet posted for Who I Really Am, so you can say they are slight spoilers I guess until I get that specific chapter out and about.


_Michelangelo:_

Who am I?

I am me.

But who is me?

A liar,

Traitor,

Murderer,

Coward,

Hider.

A secret.

I've lied to my family,

I've betrayed their trust,

I kill those who find out my truth,

I have hid who I really am.

I am an unknown secret.

But my mask is failing me.

It's crumbling down to dust.

I am showing my true self.

The mask will not be fixable.

My family is seeing the real me.

Their faces are as emotionless as stone.

They won't speak.

They won't do anything.

Then, I'll do something.

I run.

Fast.

Faster.

Fastest.

They give chase.

But, I keep going.

For deep down, darkness is spreading and is slowly consuming my soul.

Who am I?

Nothing…

* * *

_Splinter:_

For so long,

I have been blind.

I thought I knew,

But I was unknowledgeable.

I thought it was clear,

But my vision was clouded.

My son was not a son.

It was nothing more than an illusion.

A trick of the mind.

A mask.

My vision cleared a bit.

After the bloody encounter with my enemy.

He made me see.

He saw before I did.

He saw deeper than I did.

Now,

My youngest is found out by the others.

They show no emotion.

They are frozen.

My youngest can't help it,

And ran.

The others quickly gave chase,

I sat in my room.

I sensed it.

An evil happening,

But I don't understand.

I lightly sob.

My tears fall and stain the floor.

Much like my youngest's heart has been stained,

By grief.

* * *

_Leonardo:_

I'm suppose to be prepared,

But I'm not.

My heart pounds like a beating drum as I stare ahead,

A secret,

Has been found out,

Our youngest is the secret.

Surprise hit me like a wave,

But I can't express anything.

The youngest looks terrified.

I try to do something,

But I'm frozen like an undisturbed lake.

My training,

Is useless in this situation.

My training,

Will do nothing here.

My training,

Hasn't helped me figure this out.

The youngest can't take it anymore,

And bolts away.

I react without thinking,

My feet moving quickly to give chase.

I call out,

But my desperate cries are ignored.

My heart is grasped by something aware.

Something bad is coming.

But what?

* * *

_Raphael:_

I feel nothing,

Not even my usual fiery anger.

I can't move,

Neither can the others.

I just can't believe.

All this time with the youngest,

Was a lie.

I knew nothing.

No one knew anything,

Except the youngest.

The youngest stares at us with great sadness and fear.

What could I do?

I feel like I'm stuck in quicksand,

Trying to get out with no avail.

The youngest's eyes close.

Then,

The youngest moved.

Out into the sewers.

I blink and quickly ran.

I needed to get the youngest back,

And if anyone hurts the youngest before I get the chance,

Then blood will spill.

Deep down,

I know that something will cause my anger to spike up,

It's a warning,

Something wrong with the youngest,

What can I do?

How can I protect our light and happiness?

* * *

_Donatello:_

There's no logic.

No sense to it at all.

I am a healer,

Yet all the times I have healed the youngest,

I didn't see the red hot truth.

I've been outsmarted.

Is that possible?

Is that understandable?

I've been blind,

Much like the others has.

Not even my knowledgeable mind can handle it.

Thousands of scenarios rush through my mind,

Like a dam being broken down by a strong tidal wave.

All because of something so simple.

1/5 of us knew since they are the reason,

2/5 of us should have realized sooner,

2/5 of us should have known once the other two found out.

Yet,

That wasn't how it was played.

The youngest ran,

Bringing me out of my focused thoughts.

I was stunned for moments in time,

Before practically gliding out of our home.

The others call out,

I stay silent like the dead.

I can't help,

But to think of this feeling I'm feeling.

A feeling,

Of danger.


End file.
